


Heroes? Chapter one

by TheHeroesNetwork



Series: Heroes? [1]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Other, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeroesNetwork/pseuds/TheHeroesNetwork
Summary: Brody works alongside the famous youtuber and hero, Markiplier. Everything is normal until the news of the return of Darkiplier. Can he be stopped? Read on to find out!





	1. Brody

Heroes?  
A Fanfic/original story  
By: Indie Scarlet & Jason  
~Chapter 1~

Brody had just made it home from helping Mark at their office. Brody secretly worked alongside one of the most well known heroes, and Youtubers, of the modern day, Markiplier. Brody was 18 years old and a senior in highschool. He had been working with Mark for 3 years, helping him stop robberies and finding missing people. Today he had been helping Mark at the office, cleaning up the place. Brody went home afterwards and approached his house slowly. Despite having a car, when duty called he snuck out the window.

“They’re gonna question where I’ve been..If they haven’t noticed that I’m gone..Time to climb back through my window.” Brody thought, the warm breeze blowing lightly as the sun began to set. His family still had no idea he was working with Mark.

He climbed up the tree next to his house and slipped in his bedroom window, which he always kept unlocked when he went out. He laid on his bed for a minute, thinking of the nice life he had. Even if he didn’t have many friends at school, he was still happy. An hour later he went downstairs and had dinner with his family. His family consisted of his mother, father, and two younger sisters Zena and Olivia. Zena (Zianna) was 17 and in 12th grade. She prefers being homeschooled and doesn’t find public school necessary. She’s smart, an insider, and doesn’t open up to many new people but she is very close with her family. Olivia, on the other hand, was a social butterfly. She was 12 and in 7th grade. After dinner Brody went back to his room and played games on his computer before heading to bed. As he was trying to go to sleep, he could hear his parents talking about something, though he couldn’t make out what. Each night for about a week he heard his parents mumbling as he tried to sleep. Then one afternoon at dinner his mother said that she and Brody’s father had to talk to them about something important.

“You guys may not be to thrilled” His mother started, “But, your father found a good job in a town a few hours away from here and we could use that extra money if we can get it this easy. It’s a wonderful town and a fantastic opportunity for your dad. That means in a few weeks we will be moving.”

“What?! What about my friends! It’s March can’t we at least wait!” Olivia said waving her arms around in over exaggerated distraught.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, you can still keep in touch with them and I’m sure you’ll make new friends.” Their mother replied. “Zianna, would you still want to be homeschooled.” She asked.  
Zena nodded. Her parents were very understanding of her dislike for public schooling and always let her decide what she wanted to do with her schooling since she was very responsible with it and took her education seriously.

“When will we start packing?” Brody asked, unsure about his parents decision but always supportive.

“As soon as possible, maybe even tomorrow if we have nothing to do.” His mother replied.  
Brody tried his best not to stress over moving so close to the end of the year but couldn’t help it.

“Mom, can I go to my friends house? I want to see them as much as possible before we move” Olivia asked jumping up from the table.

“Alright, but be home soon” Brody’s mother replied.

After dinner, Brody went back to his room and played video games and then went to bed. As he dreamed he tried to be hopeful for the moves outcome.

For the next couple of weeks, Brody and his family packed their belongings and prepared to move. Brody went and told Mark about the move and they were both unsure about it but the promised they’d stay in touch and remain a duo.

After another week, the family moved into a beautiful modern two story home. Brody and his sisters picked out their bedrooms and Brody enjoined the feel of their new home. They started the new school on Monday, tomorrow, so he was preparing. He was putting his binders into his backpack while he heard Olivia complaining to his mother about the new school.

“What if they don’t like me?” He heard her whine.  
Brody sighed at his sister’s complaining. She always worried about being made fun of but she fit in perfectly.

The day finally came when Brody would start at his new school.

“Eastburg High school” He read the sign out front of the school to himself.


	2. New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brody starts his first day at his new school

Brody walked into the main building with slight hesitation. He pulled his schedule from his pocket to check the room number of his first class. He walked into the classroom that had around 10 other students standing around the room, the other students hadn’t seem to arrived yet.  
“Hey!” An outgoing boy his age walked up to him, he had brown hair and jade green eyes. “You new?”  
“Yeah, I just moved here.” Brody said.  
“Sweet, I’m Cole.” Cole said welcoming.  
“Brody.” Brody could tell by Cole’s attitude and look he was one of the “Cool Kids™” and was honored to be in his presence (but not really). Brody saw right through everyone’s outer shell. In Brody’s eyes, Cole was just a fun loving guy who would love to be one of the most popular kids in school.  
“C’mon, grab a seat. ” Cole suggested.  
“Ok.” Brody smiled as they walked to two desks toward the back of the room.  
“The teacher for this class is super chill.” Cole told Brody.  
“Awesome. Does she give a lot of homework?” Brody asked.  
“Nope” Cole replied.  
The rest of the students came in along with the teacher. The teacher introduced herself to Brody. Brody introduced himself to the class but they, for the most part, didn’t seem to care. They worked on an assignment for the rest of class.  
“I guess I’ll catch you later.” Cole said as they walked out of the door.  
“Yeah, see ya.” Brody said.

Brody walked into his next classroom. This time no one came up and welcomed him. Everyone was in groups talking to their friends. Brody took a seat in an empty desk toward the back. A few minutes later the teacher settled everyone down and began to call roll. When she called one name everyone sighed and some began to whisper. “Tyleana Galein” she called, but there was no answer.  
“Shadows playing special today” Brody heard a girl whisper to her friend who responded with “If she’s even here. Maybe she finally did it.”  
Brody heard a quiet “Here” that seemed to have come from nowhere and more sighs were heard from the students..  
“Where?” The teacher also sighed.  
A girl appeared in an empty desk on the other side of the room. Brody almost jumped in surprise but everyone else thought it was normal.  
“I’m here,” the girl said quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every other week!


End file.
